Sunny Dreams
by Jt4
Summary: non yaoi: mitsui x a girl i've created fic .. though the rest of the team are also involved. set after the Shoyo match, kogure's cousin comes to study aboard at Shohoku - hopefully this is nothing too typical. first fic, so let me know what u think.
1. Prologue

SUNNY DREAMS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Author's Note:  

I'm no psychologist and therefore parts of this report including the vocabulary, expressions, etc., may not be technically correct. Just a warning to all.      

Disclaimer: 

Please do not be confused. Aside from the main female character I've created and this story, all other SD characters, etc., belongs to Takehiko Inoue. There has been no monetary exchanged involved in any way. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Prologue**

Dr J.T Thomas

Practice Psychologist of MJP Institution

Classified Report of Patient: 041101

**Patient:           **

S. Takahashi

16yrs

161cm

49kg

Black hair, brown eyes.

**Demographic Background:**

Only child

Father of Japanese background

Mother of European background

                        *note – parents are over protective due to medical history (r.8/10)

Born and raised in Australia

**Medical History:**

Weak heart - three major attacks in the past, the first attack at the age of five, the second attack at the age of eight, and the latest attack at the age of thirteen

Complications since attacks and to date have been consistently hospitalized.

Extracts from Individual Observation Summaries:

Session _1_

            First meeting. She appears to be very introverted, with severe cases of internal isolation to her external environment. This could be largely being due to past exclusion of interacting with others and her extreme shyness. A situation that may have been brought about directly by her medical complications and over protective parents. During certain experience with pain or unwanted circumstances, she tends to distance herself by turning inwards - perhaps to an imaginary world? At the current age of ten, she seems to have inhibited and suppressed many of her emotions, feelings and curiosity ….

Session _68_

            Severe heart attack ........ due to a random bully incident at school ........ panic and shock .......  past three years' efforts and improvement in bringing her out have seemed to be eliminated ........ she has resulted back to her _past form recorded in beginning sessions ... heavily exhibits __past introverted behaviours .........  _

Session _112_

            During the past three years, she has maintained a steady improvement from her attack. Despite still displaying a shyness, she no longer seems to have an severe psychological problem interacting with others, or is subjected to major withdrawal of herself in perceived stressful and pressured situations ... She has been able to display control and independent ....... It is confirmed that she is capable and able to study aboard, and would be recommend to. Over the past years, her associations between the trip and her wanted independence have strengthened, and therefore can be damaging to her if this is restricted. Alternatively, studying aboard can possibly be the next step in her treatment and may very well help in further improvement to her health and psychological condition ....... note though, it is also highly recommended that she continues to practice some of the techniques learnt through these past sessions and remain monitored to an extent ........     

--------------------------------------------- End of Report ----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Dear Summer.

I am on the plane right now, my destination, to Japan. 

And so here is my last letter to you. 

After so many years of struggling for this, I am so happy to say that I am finally am on my way. Leaving was hard, and I am scared. However having to had missed out on so many wondrous things already, I refuse to let go of this chance to regain a little of it back. I have reach the turning point of my life and it sure feels like I'm about to take that step off the cliff. But this has been my dream for so long, so despite everything, I won't fall. I am going to fly instead.

                                                                                                            Sunny.    

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


	2. Ch1. Sunny

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Author's Note: 

My first fic and so with some parts it may drag and get tedious to read full stop. My story also jumps from different character's viewpoint as well and may get a little confusing at times – but just hang in there. Feel free to email comments, etc.

Disclaimer: 

Please do not be confused. Aside from the main female character I've created and this story, all other SD characters, etc., belongs to Takehiko Inoue. There has been no monetary exchanged involved in any way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 1**

Slowly sliding the door to the gym open, she snuck her head inside and peered around. 

Running shoes squeaked as the players ran all over the court, intent on chasing after the basketball. The constant sound of the ball bouncing as it was dribbled around mingled with the yelling of players to players. A tall guy with black-hair finally made off with the ball. As she continued to watch, a flaming redhead soon caught up, running at an amazing speed. Upon reaching the guy with the ball, the redhead stopped in front of him and started to rant.

"How dare you intercept a tensai's ball? Didn't you see that he was passing it to _me?!? You stupid kitsune!" _

=Fox?= 

She took a closer look at the black-hair guy as he ignored the redhead and zoomed past her to shoot. 

=A fox= 

She tried imagining the guy with two foxy ears, howling away .... and giggled. 

=Now that had been mentioned, he really did look like one!= 

As the image refused to leave her mind, her giggles soon broke out into a loud laugh. Catching herself she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around, almost timidly, checking to see whether anyone had noticed her. Despite the game, her outburst had been heard by many of the players, and blushing bright red, she realized they were all watching her now with curiosity and interest. To make things worst, the redhead she had observed earlier suddenly pointed to her, and to her absolute horror, announce to the rest of the team that it was because of him that the girls were showing up to support and watch them play. 

"Just as long as there's me on the team, we're going to be the strongest .... cause I'm a tensai!! I am the big, shiny sun that will bring light upon Shohoku. AH-HAHAHA." 

Hands on his hip, the redhead walked away still laughing and looking mighty cheerful. But no one else was the least bit happy bout his arrogant boast, and soon they were all protesting and a heated argument broke out.

"Your hair is red enough AND you are hotheaded .... but big, shiny sun bringing light? I think not!"

"NANI?!! Why you shorty-"     

"Do'aho."

"AH?? You stupid fox!"

As they enjoyed themselves, throwing insults back and forth at each other, the girl was very soon forgotten.  

Realizing that she no longer captured their attention, she allowed herself to relax a little. Letting out a relieved sign, she slowly inched back against the wall. She really did hate drawing attention to herself, especially with groups. 

Taking advantage of the situation, she scanned the group, blowing on her fringe as she looked for a particular person. And it was only then that she realized one other player who was still staring at her. He had black hair with dark blue tints and had been observing since the incident. He didn't say anything but as she looked up at him, he smiled to her. Immediately embarrassment knowing he had witnessed her earlier behaviour, she shyly smiled back so not to hurt his feelings, but then quickly looked away. 

Grinning, he went back to the game. Poor girl, he could tell that she was feeling out of place.

=Not beautiful, but she's defiantly cute=

Having returned to her search, her eyes lit up as she finally spotted him.

Pushing his glasses up in place, he smiled back in acknowledgment as she waved vigorously to him. She had told him last night that she wouldn't have time to watch the team practice today, but still insisted on dropping in to see him and Akagi. Motioning to her, he quickly pointed out to where the team captain was standing and observing the game, before he too returned to practice.

Smiling and nodding to indicate that she had understood him, she made her way around to the other side of the court. Along the way she observed a female shouting out instructions to the team, obviously displeased with something. She watched in utter fascination as the girl suddenly whipped out a paper fan and waved it about furiously.

"Pass the ball Hanamichi, WHAT A YOU DOING?!! Arrrggh."

*Fan cuts through the air, once, twice*

=Wow, what a most interesting team this is all turning out to be!=

Finally reaching the captain, she tapped him on the back and as he turned around to face her, she smiled up at him and bowed.

"Good afternoon Akagi-san. How have you been?" 

"Summer! Kogure said you were back and might be dropping by. I've been well and you? How a you feeling?" Returning her smile, he was obviously pleased to see her. 

"I'm feeling great, truly! Just being in Japan makes me feel … refresh … oh Akagi-san, I am so glad to see you again!" 

"As I am glad to see you! How long can you stay this time round?"

"Mum and dad signed me up to study aboard for _only_ a year. They said just so I can try things out and it'll give them a chance to see how I go." She wrinkled her nose showing him her displeasure. "I'm not worry though, I'll be alright! Especially with Onii-chan and Akagi-san to look after me, ne?"

"Yes and keep you from mischief." 

Grinning, she looked back at the team practicing. "By the way Akagi-san, congratulations! I heard all about your very strong team this year, my gosh, Onii-chan hasn't been able to stop talking about it! I must say though, from my observations so far, there are some quite, ano, interesting players!" She giggled as the fox, the redhead and the paper fan girl came to mind.

Akagi scowled. "Interesting players indeed."

"You know somewhere deep down inside you're pleased!" 

"Humph. Maybe if they stop trying to kill each other all the time and act their age once in while, we might have something going."

"Don't worry too much Akagi-san, when you frown, you make yourself look like a gorilla remember?" Looking down at her watch, she realized it was time for her to go. She had yet to stop by the administration office about some paper work, before she officially started school tomorrow.

"Anyway, I better not keep you from practice any longer. I know how very important you are to the team!" She wiggled her eyebrows meaningful. "Hehe. I still have some things I need to do as well. I'll see you afterwards right? Onii-chan said auntie invited you to dinner and you've accepted."

Akagi smiled. "Yes, it was really nice of her and I'll sure to be there tonight. You take care for now okay." 

"I will." Waving good-bye to him she made a beeline for the gym exit. 

Just as she was about to reach the door though, the girls who were watching the practice game from outside started shrieking – very loudly. Looking back behind, she decided that the fox guy must have smacked the ball out of the redhead's hands; as the redhead was once again screaming insults at him. Watching, she also noticed the ball was slowly rolling out of court towards her. Taking a few steps forwards, she bent to pick it up. When she straightened herself, she was abashed to find the black/blue-hair guy standing before her, there to collect the ball. 

=His the one that smiled at me!=

She stared at him. He stared back at her.

".............."

Finally he spoke up. 

"It's a really cool basketball yeah?" Pointing to the ball in her hands.

Glancing down at the ball, she thought it looked, well, just like a normal one should. Returning her attention to him, she realized that he was waiting, obviously expecting an answer of some sort. A little disoriented, she finally replied.

"W-well, I guess .… Yep, actually it's really … really great." 

Not wanting to offend him in any way, she had quickly added the last part and even nodded her head to add conviction. 

Amused, he on the other hand started laughing, only stopping when he noticed how confused she was looking – leaving a hint of a grin instead.

 "I promise to get you one of your own .... But for now, can I have this one back?"

Her face immediately went up in flames, red as a ripe tomato. It finally dawned on her that he had been waiting for her to return the ball. Why of course he's waiting, and so must be everyone else!

=Why me? Why am I always making a spectacle of myself?=

Thrusting the ball quickly at him, she looked down at her shoes and resolved to never look at _him again. But then as he reached for the ball, she was overcome with curiosity and ended up peering up at him anyway. He was still smiling over her reaction, but when he caught her looking at him, he winked. She knew she was blushing again, she could feel the heat radiated from her cheeks. Not bothering to watch his retreating back, or wave good-bye to Kogure, she quickly left the gym._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Japanese Words**

Ano:                 Um                                           

Do'aho:            Idiot

Kitsune:            Fox                  

Nani:                What

Onii-chan:         Brother

Tensai:              Genius              

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


	3. Ch2. Kogure

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 2**

It was another cool but sunny morning as Kogure made his way to school. The street that he was walking through was quite and peaceful, just the way he liked it, it gave him a chance to think. 

Shaking his head, Kogure signed mournfully. 

Peace and quite, something he has been so deprived of since Summer, or so she prefers, Sunny, had moved in to live with him and his family. He was happy to have her and enjoyed her company very much so .. but if only she would stop talking for just a little while and give herself a chance to breath normally. She was a shy little thing around strangers and large groups of people, but as soon as she trusted someone and considered them a friend, well, she really makes up for lost times. But then again he thought more seriously, anything was better than those periods where she had seem to have lost herself inside ….

=Sunny= 

Her father is younger brother to his mother. At an early age, he had married and settled down in Australia with his family. When Kogure was seven though, Sunny's father was transferred to work in Japan for a year and that was when Kogure had met her. 

Kogure smiled remembering those times. At four, she had yet to learn the meaning of shyness or shame and had yet to fall sick. She had followed him absolutely everywhere, even the bathroom was no place to hide. Dragging her favorite green blanket in one had, and a teddy bear in the other, she would talk non-stop to him, so very glad to have finally found someone who would listen to her. By the time she went back to Australia, they had grown to be like brother and sister and he had to admit he did miss her. They had first kept in touch with each other through the phone, and then later via mail. Once during his junior years she even managed to come to visit him again and meet Akagi -

"Kogure. Kogure?" 

Kogure snapped out of his thoughts to find that he had reached the school's front gates, and Akagi who seem to have also just arrived, was speaking to him. Kogure *sweat-dropped* thinking how really dangerous it was to think or talk about someone during the day.f1  

"Er, morning Akagi. You're early today."

"Early? Kogure, are you feeling alright?" Shooting Kogure a look, Akagi continued. "I'm late today and the bell's going to ring any minute now. We better hurry." With that Akagi started towards the school building. 

Glancing down at his watch, Kogure realized the truth of Akagi's words. Signing, he turned around, checking for any hints of Sunny and shaking his head in regret, when there was none.

=That girl!= 

He knew she'd wanted to make a good impression and had no wish to be late, but when he tried to wake her this morning, nothing he did worked! He was gentle at first, but near the end when he was almost desperate, he was shouting and banging on the frying pan with a spoon! She on the other hand, just slept right through the whole ordeal. His mother finally took pity on him and assured him that she had everything under control, 'shoo-ing' him off to school first. But now it would seem that Sunny hadn't make it after all. Shaking his head again, something he was doing a lot these days, he glanced back one more time before running to catch up with Akagi.

 =That Akagi, there he goes again. Never bothering to wait for anybody, just assuming that they'll be right behind him!=

----------------

Finally reaching the school gates, she stopped to catch her breath. Leaning her hands on her shaking legs, she looked at the empty schoolyard and knew beyond doubt that she had not made it.             

She checked her watch.

=Great, just great! By the time I get to the office to meet the principal, I'll be almost half an hour late. Arrrggghh, on my first day of school as well!= 

It's all Onii-chan's fault she decided, that baka. He had said that he would wake her up so they could walk to school together last night. But noooo, he must have forgotten all about her cause when she woke up he was already gone!

=And he probably made it on time as well. Baka, baka, baka=

His poor mother ended up having to be the one to wake her up and by _that time, she was already late. Thinking back on it now, her aunt's wake-up mention was quite strange if not extreme. By the time Sunny woke up, her whole bed was already soaked through with water!_

=Hmm, it seems I have yet a lot to learn about the Japanese culture= 

Taking a deep breath, straightening her shoulders and threading her hand through her boyish cut/styled hair one last time, she headed into the school building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**f1 (footnote 1):** There is a Chinese phrase that denotes this idea, so if you don't know it, then don't worry about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Japanese Words**

Ano:                 Um                               

Baka:               Idiot/Moron                              

Do'aho:            Idiot/Moron

Kitsune:            Fox                                          

Nani:                What    

Onii-chan:         Brother

Tensai:              Genius  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

  


* * *

f1 


	4. Ch3. Class 10-1F

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 3**

Hanamichi looked out through the window, staring at nothing in particular. 

=Class is so boring= 

He let out a loud yawn to make his point, ignorant to the teacher's fuming reactions. All he could think of was how pitiful it was for him, a tensai never the less, being caged up inside a classroom with an old man who could not teach him anything useful. He was a tensai after all, he already knew everything there was know. Signing, he wished he had stuck to his original idea of skipping school, but then he wanted to see Haruko-dono ...... His eyes suddenly glazed over as he turned around to look at Haruko's back. 

=Even from behind she so pretty=

A chalk snapped. The teacher holding it was red with anger, a vein popping out from his forehead while he watched the dazed Hanamichi obviously daydreaming again. Frustrated and irritated beyond words, the teacher crumbled the rest of the chalk as his eyes flick to the drooling Rukawa, then back at the starry-eyed Hanamichi. 

As a result of good timing, coincidence and fate, the door to the classroom suddenly opened and in walked the principle and Sunny. The principal oblivious to the teacher's state, went up to him and they talked quietly. 

A new student was always an exciting thing in high school, and immediately everyone stared and wondered about her. Despite the principal's presence, the room started buzzing.  

------

"Wonder where she's from? Cool schoolbag …" One female student whispered to her friend. 

------

=Hmm, think she'll go out with me if I manage to ask her before she meets Rukawa?= 

Another male student pondered. 

------

Hanamichi immediately recognized her, pointed Sunny out to Yohei. "See her. That's the girl I told you about, the one who came to watch me play basketball yesterday!"

"Haha. I thought you were only joking. Her? She's kinda cute, you sure?" 

------

Haruko also recognized her from the gym yesterday. According to her brother, the new girl is related to Kogure-san and Haruko hoped that they could become good friends. 

------

Rukawa was still sleeping and had no opinion of Sunny.    

------

Sunny kept her head lowered, her arms behind her back, clasped tightly together as she dug into the ground with the tip of her right shoe. She could feel everyone staring at her, and knew from experience it was best to keep her head down so she could pretend they were not really there. 

=I wonder what they're all thinking ... probably wondering why I'm late and looking so scruffy ... = 

Lowering her head further, she wished again that she had waked up on time. 

The principal suddenly appeared besides her. Quickly introducing her to the teacher, the principal gave her one last encouraging smile before leaving. The teacher himself was a short man with gray hair, a heavily creased forehead and wearing a pair of squared-shaped glasses. After a brief introduction and a welcoming to the class, he proceeded to assign her the only spare seat. A seat at the very back of the room, right next to the sleeping Rukawa.f2  

=Rukawa, the fox! And his .. asleep?= 

Sunny wondered why no one else seemed surprised by this, or made any attempt to wake him up. Looking at the teacher, she decided that it was not her place to ask and anyway, he no longer looked approachable steaming the way he did. Lifting her school bag, she slowly made her way down the aisle, recognizing the redhead along the way. Since he was from the basketball team, she felt safe enough to shyly smile at him, which he immediately returned, face flaming red and all. Reaching her seat, Sunny sat down. As she pulled out her books, she took one last look at the sleeping Rukawa drooling on the table, shaking her head at the oddity, she concentrated on the class.

----------------

The bell finally rang, indicating that it time for lunch. Stretching her arms out, Sunny slowly went to pick her books up, when she realized that the sleeping Rukawa on her left was now awake. Watching him slowly lift his head and rubbed his eyes, she was quite taken back. How was it she wondered, that throughout class he showed no signs of living but then as soon as the bell rang, he was up, just like that! Shaking her head, she giggled to herself.

=What a strange person this fox is=

Gathering his bag, Rukawa had only just stood up when he heard her giggle. Still half asleep, awake only enough so that he would make it to the school roof, he was a little distorted and surprised that there was now someone sitting next to him. Looking down at her through his sleepy beaded eyes, she stared back at him and then promptly let out a full laugh. Crazy he thought, just like the rest of the females in this school. Glancing at Hanamichi who was talking to Akagi-san's sister? he decided that the males in this school were really no better. Ignoring them all was for the best, and with that he left the room.

Watching him leave the room, she hoped she hadn't injured his feelings by laughing at him. Now feeling guilty, she resolved to apologize to the fox next time she sees him. 

=Yup. I'll make it up to him.=

Returning her attention to her schoolbooks, she did not realize another guy was approaching until he was almost upon her. Looking at her rather anxiously, he hesitatively spoke up.  

"Erm, Hi. I was wondering, do you happen to know Kaede Rukawa?" 

Unsure about why he was asking her, she shyly nodded back her reply. The fox was after all on the basket team, and therefore her soon to be friend no doubt. To her astonishment, on hearing her reply, the male student's shoulders slumped and his head drooped so low, his chin was touching his chest. Without another word, he slowly turned from her and walked away. It was really the strangest thing to Sunny, who was no longer sure whether to call him back or not. 

=??!?=

-----

All the other students watched Sunny, as they sat together within their own groups of friends. Everyone was curious, but have all decided that they wait till after school to talk to the new student - as Hanamichi looked like he was going approach her any minute now, and it was always best not to get into the redhead's way. 

-----

Munching away at rice ball, Sunny sat reading yet another book about Japan. It was not until a shadow fell over one of the page that she looked up to find a girl and the redhead looking back at her. Smiling at the redhead, she was glad to have found a familiar face in class, especially when everyone around her was acting so odd.

"Hello! You're that tensai from yesterday's basketball practice right?"

This of course went straight up Hanamichi's head and he immediately developed a liking for the girl! Putting on his happy little cheerful face, he smiled brightly down at her 

"Tensai? Hai, hai. That's me. AH-HAHAHA. But you could call me Hanamichi. And this is Haruko-dono." He waved a hand at Haruko. 

Haruko also smiled at her "Welcome to Shohoku. I am Haruko Akagi." 

Sunny was so glad that they were acting so _normal_, she quickly got them to sit down beside her. 

"I am Sunny Takahashi. Ah, Akagi? Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be related to Akagi-san from the basketball team would you, Haruko?"

Smiling and nodding her head, Haruko answered, "Yes. He's my older brother!"

"Humph." Hanamichi mumbled away to himself about the injustice of that, but was ignored by both the girls. 

Haruko continued, "During your last visit in Japan, I just happened to be also away on a trip with my parents and didn't get to meet you. Onii-chan told me a bit about you though and wished I got to meet you. I asked him when you might visit again, but he said that your parents are strict and he was not sure. I was so disappointment!" 

Warming to Haruko, Sunny happily replied. "Yes, Akagi-san had also talked to me about you. I would have like to come back again sooner, but I, ano, it just end up taking a little longer ...." 

Together, they all chattered through lunch and became fast friends.

----------------

The home bell rang and the quite classroom was at once filled with talking, chairs scraping, and people walking out. Sunny looked at the Rukawa's empty seat. She hoped that it wasn't because of her rudeness that prevented him from coming back to class. 

=I'll look for him during basketball practice= 

Quickly gathering her things together, she followed Haruko and Hanamichi as they all headed to the gym.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**f2:** Why is the seat next to Rukawa always empty? Well, the teacher is always reluctant to assign a girl next to Rukawa for obvious reasons, ne? And in general, it just seems best to isolate students like Rukawa and Hanamichi from all the others, and so, it only when there are no other options ....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Japanese Words 

Ano:                 Um                                           

Baka:               Idiot/Moron                              

Do'aho:            Idiot/Moron

Kitsune:            Fox                  

Nani:                What

Onii-chan:         Brother 

Tensai:              Genius

**New Words**

Dono:               Miss

Note That:        'Beaded Eyes'      =      **.  .                              **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

  


* * *

f2 


	5. Ch4. The Team

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 4**

Hanamichi went off to change and Sunny left Haruko with her friends, wanting to go greet Kogure. Walking up to him, she laughed playfully when he patted her on the head.

"Will you stop doing that! I'm not your pet cat."

"I don't have a cat."

"Exactly! You should get one though. Since your goldfish Tachi died when you were 9, you've never been quite the same."

"Ah? Nani? No, don't try to explain. It'll only make things worst for me." Laughing, Kogure shook his head. "C'mon, practice hasn't officially started yet, so I'll introduce you to some of the team."

Taking her by the shoulders, Kogure lead her towards the bench where Ayako was talking, and Ryota was staring at her. 

"Ayako, Ryota, let me introduce you to my cousin Sunny. We're more sister and brother though."

"Oh! For a minute, I actually thought you got yourself a girlfriend there, Kogure-san!" Ryota winked. 

Kogure *sweat-dropped*. Blushing, he stammered. "N-no, of course not!"

"Related eh? Bummer for you. Anything more would be illegal then ha?" Ryota continued to tease.

Poor Kogure *sweat-dropped* again. "Hai, hai. Not that it matters anyway."

Amused, Sunny watched the whole exchange.

Feeling sorry for Kogure who was looking a tad stressed out, Ayako finally intervene.

"Welcome to Shohoku basketball club! I'm Ayako, the team's manager."

As their attention was now fully directed at her, Sunny felt her shyness creep back into place. Edging a little closer to Kogure, she finally bowed and replied very quietly.

"Good afternoon. I'm Summer Takahashi, b-but please, call me Sunny."

"Hey. I'm Ryota Miyagi. I play point-guard on the team and happen to rank the top for my position."

A paper fan suddenly came down on Ryota's head. It was of course Ayako.

"Stop being so arrogant, and don't lie to little girls Ryota."

Ryota held his head, and had the decency to look bashful.

Thoughtfully, Sunny replied. "Speed of light. Kogure has told me about you and how well you performed in the last game with Shoyo!" 

Checking on Ayako's expression, he reply "Yeah, well I did do pretty well ..."

----------------

As they stood there talking to each other, the rest of the team – except Rukawa – had creped silently up to the bench and were now all standing around behind Sunny, listening in. Kogure finally noticed them waiting so patiently for an introduction and alerted the still oblivious Sunny.

"A-hem. Sunny, I'll like you to meet the rest of the team."

Turning around, her gasped nearly knocked her off her own feet. She was surrounded!! And they were all just blinking down on her, waiting. Almost unconsciously, Sunny took a small step to her left and effectively blocked their view of her with Kogure's back. Taking a deep breath for courage, she tiptoed and quickly peeked over Kogure's shoulder. 

=Yep they're all still there, blinking away.=

Taking another deep breath, she reminded herself that they were all friends of Kogure and therefore hers. She finally poked her head out of Kogure's right side, and waved, smiling a little at everyone ..... but remained in her spot.

Kogure laughed, "Behind me is my sister Sunny. She started school at Shohoku today and just thought to come by to watch us practice ....."

Separating himself from the crowd, Mitsui took a step closer to her. 

"Hey, you again! I wondered whether you'd be back. I'm Mitsui, Hisashi Mitsui." He introduced.

Looking at him, she immediately started blushing. It was _him again! _

=I wonder if it's possible to ignore him?=

=She looks like she's wishing me away=

=Guess not. I can't be rude and he hasn't really done anything to me ....=

Bowing, she finally replied to him. "Good afternoon, ah, ah-"

=Oh, no. Mitsui Hisashi, or Hisashi Mitsui? Which one was his last name?=

Still bowing, she finally decided she just had to take a guess. 

Waiting for her to complete her bow, it seemed to Mistui that she's somehow gotten stuck halfway.

=?? Bad back??=

 It took a little longer, but she finally straighten up to his relief and spoke to him.

"Ano, good afternoon .. Hisashi-san?" She asked almost hopefully.

=Ahh!= He thought and grinned.

"Afternoon Sunny. And it's Mitsui-san."

"Oh." Sunny looked up at him - He didn't seem offended. Smiling back a little sheepishly, she promised him. "I won't forget again."

Suddenly Hanamichi popped out and smiled evilly. "Nah, Sunny-dono, don't worry about it. Just call him Micchy from now on!"

"Ahh?"

"You redhead! Who are you calling Micchy." Mitsui aggressively demanded, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Who else .. Micchy!" Ryota gleefully replied.

"That's right! Good for you Ryochin! HAHAHA." Hanamichi laughed. 

"NANI?!? Who are you calling Ryochin you baka!" 

With that Ryota jumped into the cloud of dust where Mitsui and Hanamichi were already punching each other. 

Shooting another ball in, Rukawa looked over at the group and signed. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to practice. 

Bewailed, Sunny looked around. No one else seemed the least surprise over the fight and she wondered if she should try and do something about it. Ayako suddenly appeared though and whacked both Hanamichi and Ryota on the head with her paper fan. 

"Break it up, break it up guys!"

The three now stood glaring at each other. 

Ryota holding his head again looked at Ayako and started to sniff. 

"Ayako, why are you so mean to me?"

"Yeah Ayako-dono. Don't you know you're not suppose to hit a tensai .... and how come Micchy didn't get whacked?"

"DON'T CALL ME MICCHY! IT'S MITSUI-SAN TO YOU!" 

"Stop whining Ryota, and you too Hanamichi! I can't whack Mitsui-san even if he deserves it, his my peer and remember, yours as well."

Kogure *sweat-dropped* and wondered where Akagi was. 

"Ma, ma. Now guys, calm down. We're all friends remember, more importantly we're all team mates right ...." 

"Megane-kun, it's all Micchy's fault. He started it!" Hanamichi pointed out.

"Me-ga-ne ... kun??" Sunny looked at Kogure who *sweat-dropped* and then he too sniffed a little.

"I like that! I think it really suits you! Hanamichi sure has great nicknames for everyone!" Sunny teased Kogure, having too much fun to remember that she was only earlier, embarrassed and shy in front of everyone. 

"AH-HAHAHA! See, even Sunny agrees with me! Ore wa tensai ne? HAHAHA." 

"NO!!" Mitsui and Ryota responded.

Luckily before things could go out of hand again, Akagi appeared.

*BaNg* - *bAnG* - *BaNg* 

All three players stood clutching the top of their heads where lumps could already be seen forming. 

"OKAY EVERYONE, 20 LAPS AROUND THE COURT NOW!!"

Nodding to the Sunny, Akagi quickly lead his team onto the court, including the disgruntled looking Hanamichi, Ryota and Mitsui.

"Aarrgh. Gori!"

----------------

Watching the team now doing laps, Sunny exclaimed joyfully to Ayako.

"Ayako-san, Shohoku's basketball team sure is a lot of fun! Everyone's so wonderful, just as Onii-chan said! I'm so very happy to be here." 

Ayako *sweat-dropped* and then signed. "If you say so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Japanese Words                                **

Ano:             Um                                               

Baka:           Idiot/Moron                                  

Do'aho:        Idiot/Moron

Dono:           Miss                                             

Kitsune:        Fox                                                                                              

Nani:            What

Onii-chan:     Brother    

Tensai:          Genius

Note That:    'Beaded Eyes'      =      **.  .          **

**New Words/Hanamichi's Nicknames**

Gori:                 Akagi (gorilla)

Megane-kun:    Kogure (four-eyes)

Micchy:            Mitsui

Ryochin:           Ryota

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


	6. Ch5. Rukawa

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 5**

Insisting on saying good-bye to everyone, Sunny and Kogure were one of the very last ones to leave after practice. Walking together down the corridor, Sunny suddenly laughed out with joy.

"I'm sooo happy. Everyone's so nice on the team!" 

Kogure grinned. "I'm glad you think so. For a while there, I was worried that they'll scare you off."

"Well, yes, I was a little nervous at first." She admitted.

As they walked past the gym, they heard the bouncing of a ball and the squeaking of runners. 

"I thought practice was over? Is there still someone in there, Kogure?"

"It's Rukawa. He always trains a little longer on his own after practice, he's very committed to basketball. Such an amazing player, I'm really glad he decided joined our team this year."

"Rukawa? Hmm." She hadn't wanted to apologize to him in front of the whole team, and didn't succeed in catching him alone during practice either. This was her chance though!

"Kogure, do you mind if I stayed back? I have to talk to Rukawa for a little bit, but don't worry - I'll get him to walk me home so I'll be safe." 

Taken aback, Kogure looked unsure. "Why do you need to talk to Rukawa, Sunny? To tell the truth, I'm not even sure whether he _will_ walk you home if you asked - Rukawa's little unpredictable ...."

"Walk me home? Of course he would. Megane-kun, you worry too much - I'll be fine! Ja." 

Giving him no more chance to protest, she flashed him a quick wave and headed into the gym.

Kogure *sweat-dropped*, signed and headed home on his own.

----------------

He knew the minute she walked in, but didn't bother to look up. Ignoring her he continued to practice. 

Since his lost to Sendoh from Ryonan, he had been feeling a restlessness he couldn't seem to rid himself of. The recent win to Shoyo helped, but it was still there. 

*Swish*

He shot another ball in.

It bounced twice and rolled away.

Sunny quickly ran to pick the ball up before he could get to it, hoping for the chance to apologize. Hugging the ball, she turned around to face him. 

He stood there looking straight back, but made no move to talk or walk towards her. If he wasn't from the basketball team, she knew she would have been frightened. 

=He looks so .. cold, and so unapproachable= 

Walking with the ball, she stopped in front of him.

"Why, uh, hello there. Practicing late? That's, that's really good - of you I mean."

He didn't respond, just continued to look at her, or more precisely, at the ball she was holding. Not noticing though, she took a breath and blew at her fringe (a sign that she was nervous). 

"I didn't mean to bother you, but I wanted to apologized for my earlier behaviours. I didn't mean to be rude laughing at you in class. I have a weird sense of humor and had just happened to find something funny ...... gomen-nasai. I really hoped I haven't hurt your feelings."

"..................."

Waiting, she cocked her head to one side when he still didn't responded.

=I wonder whether he heard me at all=

Rukawa kept his eyes on the ball. In actual fact he hadn't heard a word she said.

=Why is she bugging me?= 

Finally it was _he who spoke up._

"That ball belongs to me. I want it back."

"Oh. Sure. Here you go." 

She held out the ball to him, however when he reached for it, she didn't let go. He pulled, she held on fast. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled again, but she still wouldn't let go. Too intent on gaining his forgiveness, Sunny was quite oblivious to his tugging, she didn't even realize that she was still holding onto the ball.

"So do you forgive me?" 

=Why won't she give me my ball back?=

"Do you forgive me?" Sunny asked again, a little louder, and wondered whether he had any hearing problems.

=Yes, that would explained why he is so quiet and distant during practice, and how he could sleep so peacefully in class ..... = 

Irritated, his eyes narrow to slits.

"I don't know what you're talking about - I don't care."

This time when he tugged on the ball, she released it and clapped her hands together in happiness.  An optimistic, she had taken his answer and decided that he had accepted her apology. Rukawa on the other hand, not understanding what this was all about, was just relieved to have finally gotten his precious ball back from the crazy girl.

"I knew you were not one to hold a grudge! You don't know how much better I feel now that I know you're okay." She smiled brightly up at him, and was unconsciously patting him on the arm. He eyes narrow again, and he was just about to pull away when she stopped. 

"Well, thanks anyway. I better let you get back to your practicing now." 

With that, she stated to walking away. 

=Why does no one in this school act normal?=

Turning back to continue with his practice, she suddenly popped out in front of him again.

=_What does she want now?!?_=

She smiled up at him, not the least bit concerned by the freezing look he had on, anymore.

=He was probably just born that way the poor guy= 

"I just wanted to let you know. I promised onii-chan that I'd be getting you to walk me home tonight. He was worried, what with it being all dark outside now. It's not far away, probably a ten-minute walk or so, I hope you don't mind. I'm in no rush at all, so you just take your time. I'll wait for you over there okay." She pointed to the corner near the door. 

Then, still smiling at him, she walked over to the corner. Sitting down, she pulled a book out of her bag and started to read.

=She even had the nerve to smile at me=

He glared at her, and wondered whether he could just leave without her. Signing, he knew he couldn't. It was late, and she is after all, a girl, crazy too. 

=Why won't she leave me alone=

----------------

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, half an hour has gone by since. 

She didn't mind, she was really in no rush. Looking back down at her book, she continued to read when she heard him walking towards her. Looking up again, she noticed that his eyes did narrow down briefly in her direction, before he walked out of the door. Taking it as a signal, she picked herself up, grabbed her bag, and followed him, stopping only when she reached the outside of the changing room. Leaning against the wall as she waited for him, it never once occurred to her he might leave without her. He was a little unusual, and maybe more difficult than most people. But she knew that deep inside he was probably a good person and must have been sorely misunderstood all his life. 

=Poor fox= 

She signed, and her imagination ran wiled.

=He was probably one of those outcast as a kid, whom no one else would play with .... poor, poor thing. He probably used to cried to sleep every night ... =

----------------

It was getting cold outside, but she didn't really noticed, too busy talking to Rukawa about her thoughts on Japan. In actual fact, she was doing _all the talking, and he was ignoring her. Wheeling his bike along, he listened to his walkman. He had no idea how or why, but he was pretty sure she didn't realized he was not hearing a thing she said, despite the fact that he had plugged his earphones on right in front of her. Glancing at her now, he noticed that yes, her mouth was still moving._

=Isn't she suppose to be really shy, hiding behind Kogure and all. Why is she chatting away like I'm her best friend now?=

Signing, he turned up the music and continued to ignore her.

Finally they reached Kogure's place. 

Stopping at the front gates leading to the house, Sunny turned around to face him. Shyly smiling, she suddenly reached out to him and gently unplugged one of his earphones. Music blared out of the small speaker. Stunned, he didn't react.

"Thanks for walking me home Rukawa. I really appreciated it - See you at school tomorrow." 

Re-plugging the earphone, she took a step back still smiling at his expression. Waving to him once more, she turned around and headed through the gates.

=Why is she always smiling? And why was she still talking when she knew I couldn't hear her? What a strange girl ....=

Waiting until she went into the house, Rukawa slowly got onto his bike and pedaled away.         

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Japanese Words                                **

Ano:                 Um                                           

Baka:               Idiot/Moron                              

Do'aho:            Idiot/Moron

Dono:               Miss                                         

Kitsune:            Fox                                                                                          

Nani:                What

Onii-chan:         Brother

Tensai:              Genius

Note That:        'Beaded Eyes'      =      **.  .      **

**Hanamichi's Nicknames**

Gori:                 Akagi (gorilla)

Megane-kun:    Kogure (four-eyes)

Micchy:            Mitsui

Ryochin:           Ryota

**New Words**

Gomen nasai:    Sorry    

Ja:                    See-ya/Bye

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


	7. Ch6. Mitsui

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Author's Note:

Haruko, Clare & all readers: let me reassure everyone that this _is_ a _Mitsui_ pairing fic - he is after all my favorite character =)   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 6**

As she skipped, Sunny watched a pair of birds pecking away at some crumbs along the ground. School wasn't over yet, but the teacher had her allowed her some time off to catch up on the subject. There was no need though, she had study it all before, and so instead of the library, she headed for the gym. Checking the time, she realized that no one was likely to turn up for at least another half an hour, but then again, there was really no where else for her to go. And after all, she liked the gym! Swinging her bag along with her, she smiled up at the bright sun, feeling all bright and happy. 

=What a beautiful day=

Tripping on a shoelace, she suddenly fell over, hitting against the gym door.      

BOOM - BOOM - BANG

About to shoot from the three-point line, Mitsui turned towards the door, wincing at the racket.

=Ouch. That's got to be painful.=

Embarrassed and worried that someone would see her in such a state, Sunny quickly picked herself up, grabbing the mess of books and paper and shoveling it all into the bag. Sliding the gym door open, she scooted inside and hurriedly slammed it behind her. 

=Whew=

Leaning back against the door she finally allowed herself to feel the aches and pain from the fall. 

Slightly startled, Mitsui looked at her. 

=Sunny-girl!=

He had watched in total silence and surprise as she'd jumped inside the gym and slammed the door. Staring at her now, she sure looked a sight! Her hair and clothes were thoroughly ruffled, the lace to her right shoe was undone, and her face held dirt marks. In one hand she clutched a pile of books, and in the other was her bag, opened and spilling paper all over the ground around her. Her head was lowered as she try to catch her breath, and he was pretty sure she had no idea of his presence at all.         

"Ah - Hey. You okay?"

Hey head snapped up and she found herself looking at Mitsui. 

=Oh lord. _Him! Again!=_

"Y-y-you!! Again?!?" She managed to splutter out. Frustrated beyond words, she did the only thing she could. Throwing her things down, she clenched both fist along her side and started to take long deep breaths .....

Taken aback, he wondered whether she was going to attack him, preparing himself to run if she did.

"Hey Sunny-girl, you look like you're ready to charge at me ... ah, are you?"   

Still looking at him, she paused mid-breath. And cracked a smile.

=Eh?= (Mitsui)

Relaxing her stance, she replied. 

"I'm no bull, and I'm not going to charge at you just cause you have your moron T-shirt on. I was just taking some deep breaths to clam myself down – it's a technique I was taught." She finally replied.

"Yes, well that's really good to hear. For a minute there, I was all already to run from you!"

Grinning now, Sunny shook her head in disbelief.

"Gomen Mitsui-san. I was just so frustrated that _you always seem to be the one around when I do something humiliating. It's rather annoying you know."  _

"Ah! So it was you making all that racket outside the door!"

"Unfortunately so. I don't even know what I had tripped over! One minute I was skipping and then the next, I was on the ground." 

Shaking her head and looking disgruntled, she reached down to sort her things out. 

Putting down the basketball, Mitsui strolled over to her, picking up her packet of purple spotted tissues and a couple pages of something along the way. After handing the sheets of paper to her, he pulled a tissue out of the packet and held it out to her.

"Spit."

Pausing at his strange command, she frowned up at him in question. 

"Spit?"

He nodded. She *sweat-dropped* 

"B-but, whatever for?"

She could tell he was amused again. His twinkling eyes said as much. May be it was her reaction? Her expression? 

Finally, he shook his head a little at her. 

"Don't worry about it."

Bringing the tissue to his lips instead, he licked a corner of it. Then reaching out to her, he gently brushed her fringe aside and using the tissue in his hand, dabbed at a dirt mark on her forehead. 

Staring at his chest, and biting her lower lip, she didn't say a word.

=She smells nice=

Glancing down at her ever so often, he wondered what she was thinking. 

=Oh dear. Oh my gosh. Warm, this gym.=

Finally finished clearing away the mark on her left cheek as well, he stood back.

"All clean!" He announced to her.

Giving way to her shyness, she looked down to her shoes before replying.

"Ah, a-arigatou gozaimasu Mitsui-san."           

Eyes still twinkling, he nodded. Then scrunching the tissue into a ball, he shot it into the bin. 

"Well, I better get back to practice! By the way, what are you doing so early here at the gym? Don't you have class or something?" 

As he watched, she nodded her head. Then shook it. Finally blinking up at him, she smiled a little embarrassedly before speaking shyly.  

"My teacher let me off early today do some catching up. But I've already studied the topic before, so there was no need. Ah. ........ Mitsui-san, did your teacher let you off early too?" 

"Hell no." Bouncing the ball around, he jumped and shot another ball in. Looking back at her, he laughed. "My teacher didn't _exactly give it to me."_

Eyeing him suspiciously, Sunny made a guess. "You mean you skipped class?"

Flashing her a quick grin, he reply. "Yeah. That'll be it."

She *sweat-drops*. "Just like that? ....... But doesn't that affect your grades?"

Mitsui reflected back to his past results where he barely scraped by. 

"Nah, not really. I have an average I manage to maintained." 

Glancing at her, he could tell by the shaking of her head, that she had guessed exactly what kind of an 'average' he was maintaining.   

=She's cute=

"Hey Sunny-girl. You happen to be free this Saturday?" 

Running with the ball, he bounced it around, pretending to avoid an imaginary opponent. Watching him, she wished she knew what he was really thinking. Tentatively she answered him.

"I-, yes. I should be .... why?" 

"Great!" He stopped practicing and looked at her. "I still owe you a basketball. We're going shopping for it this Saturday." 

Her eyes beaded and question marks pooped out of the top of her head. 

"Nani? A basketball? For me?" 

"The first day I met you. When you wouldn't return the school basketball. Does that ring a bell?"

A bell did ring in her head as she recorded the moment. Blushing slightly she couldn't believed he was serious. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I, it's not necessary." She finally managed.

"Hey, hey.  A promise is a promise. Do you know where the corner ice-cream cafe by the park is?"

She nodded. 

"I'll meet cha there at eleven? Is that going to okay with you?" 

She nodded again. 

"Great. It's a deal." 

Jumping he shot another three point in.  

----------------

Rukawa was ignoring her again, but she continued to wave at him anyway as he stepped into the gym. He had ignored her during class as well, but then again, had ignored everyone else. 

=He not trying to be rude, he just has trouble expressing himself. So misunderstood …= 

Finally sitting back down, she returned to watching Mitsui practiced with Hanamichi out of the corner of her eyes. They were pushing at each other with their body and testing their strength? She had no idea what the whole point of it was, but then it didn't really matter to her. She wasn't really watching, she was .. brooding. 

=Hisashi Mitsui=

Having to constantly remind herself that the 'outing' on Saturday was not really a date, that Mitsui-san was only fulfilling his promise and his sense of honor, she was still unable to stop herself from feeling giddy. It was not only that this would be the first time she was going out alone with a guy (friend or not), but she also found Mitsui-san himself .. intriguing? She didn't really understand her feelings; they were yet to be clarified. But she did feel from deep inside, that this was going to be her next turning point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Note: 

Ah, guys? Reckon that 'spit-cleaning' part was a bit weird? It wasn't until after I wrote it that it occurred to me that in reality, this could be quite, uh, gross .. and just for confirmation, **_I_** don't go around spitting and cleaning myself or anyone else up that way – it was just a spur-of-the-moment idea for this story. Anyway, think I should change it with a magically appearing bottle of water instead? Please let me know.

Also - **_a big thanks to all who read and or reviewed my work_**. It was really encouraging and the points have been very helpful – small changes have been made to some of the previous chapters. I also wanted to say that I do realize that the story has been so far, quite slow. Thank-you all for being so patient and who are still reading – don't worry, I'm getting there! 

Cheers, Jt =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Japanese Words                                **

Ano:            Um                                                            

Baka:          Idiot/Moron                                   

Do'aho:      Idiot/Moron

Dono:          Miss                                              

Gomen:      Sorry                                                                      

Ja:               See-ya/Bye

Kitsune:      Fox

Nani:           What

Onii-chan:  Brother

Tensai:         Genius

Note That:  'Beaded Eyes'      =      **.  .            **

**Hanamichi's Nicknames**

Gori:                 Akagi (gorilla)

Megane-kun:    Kogure (four-eyes)

Micchy:            Mitsui

Ryochin:           Ryota

**New Words**

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank-you very much

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


	8. Ch7. Half a Date

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 7**

"Bai bai Onii-chan!! Don't worry too much about me!" Sunny called over her shoulders as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and prepared to leave the house.

"Have fun and _take care_ Sunny!" Kogure replied, watching from the doorway of the living room.  

As soon as the front door was closed, Kogure's well-hidden grimace appeared. From the moment she had told him about Mitsui and their 'outing' he had began to worry, as all protective older brothers do. 

=An outing with Mitsui alone, just the two of them, alone ….= 

It was only to go shop for a basketball for goodness sake, but still, he couldn't help feel that this was only just the beginning of something more. He'd been observing Sunny the past few days leading up to this Saturday and couldn't help but notice the amount of signing she had been doing. _And_ she had been constantly walked around singing 'Puff the Little Dragon' - a song that she would only sing when she was very, very happy …. 

=Mitsui?!? Hisashi Mitsui?!? THE 3-point shooter of the Shohoku basketball team?!=

Damn. He knew that there was no way around it. A talk about certain 'intentions' with Mitsui was unavoidable. Damn.

=Mitsui??!?=

----------------

=I hope Onii-chan is going to be okay ..=

Sunny worried about Kogure as she walked down the street. She knew that he was 'uncomfortable' with the thought that she was going out with Mitsui today. It was not a matter of trust or distrust on anyone's behalf, but merely the '_idea_' of it all. 

Poor Onii-chan, despite his attempt in hiding his feelings, he was just not very good at it. Walking around the house, she kept hearing him muttering aloud – "Mitsui?? From school??" "Alone?" She personally found his odd behaviour extremely amusing, but for his sake, did not show it and did not let on that she knew he was obsessing …. 

Crossing the busy road, Sunny reached the meeting place. Glancing around, there was no sign of Mitsui yet ... oh well, she was a little early after all. With nothing to do, she looked into her own reflection out of the café's display window … and an involuntary smile broke out. She was grinning from anticipation, happiness and excitement. With each day, she had looked more forward to today and became less worried about everything else. After all this was a chance to go out and have fun, she was going to receive her very own basketball, and she was also going to be able to see Mitsui again. During the last few days there were few opportunities to say more than the usual greetings to him before he whisked off to practice. On the other hand though, she had spent a lot of her time _thinking_ about him. He kept popping up in her head all the time .. but what did all this mean?

Glancing back up at the window, she found herself staring into his face. 

=Wow. The power of one's imagination!=   *(Beaded Eyes     **. .   )***

Rubbing her eyes with a fist, his reflection still remained. 

=Oohh. Not just a figure conjured up after all .. =

"Ah, hahaha. Hey Mitsui-san!"

Smiling in reply, he waved backed at her reflection and wondered whether she was planning to turn around to face him. Truth be told, she was so unpredictable he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she continued to converse with him like this, reflection to reflection.

Walking up behind her, he looked over her shoulders at the range of plastic ice cream on display.

"They do look real good eh? Maybe if there's time we could drop by after shopping and have some. What to you say, Sunny-girl?" 

She smiled in response to his nickname for her, it brought about a tingling feeling every time.

"Ice- cream? Yeah! We'll make time for it, no problem!"

Grinning at her enthusiasm, Mitsui stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"Let's get going then eh? The store's only bout 10 minutes walk away – but you're so much shorter than me, it'll probably take us twice as long!"

"I wouldn't bet on it!! I want my ice-cream!" Sunny countered as they started off. 

"Anyway, it's a nice day for a walk."

Folding up the collar to his jacket as the wind picked up, Mitsui snorted. 

"It's cold. Look at the cloudy sky – probably gonna start pouring down rain."

"No worries Mitsui-san, I've got a umbrella with me that I'll be willing to share. Anyway, if it rains, we could stomp in the puddles and make the walk more interesting ne?" 

Looking up at him, she beamed him her sunny smile.

=No way you can damp this girl's spirit.=

"Well then, we're all set then aren't we?"

----------------

Talking about general things, including the upcoming game with Kannain (Mitsui says Shohoku are going to kick asses, no problems), Sunny and Mitsui finally reached the shop. 

*Ding, Ding.*

A small bell rang as they walked into the store. The store itself was small, but seem to hold a large range of basketball related products. The store person, a male about the same age as Mitsui, soon approached them. Mitsui-san was obviously a regular customer here, and the two seems to know each other well.

"Mitsui! Back again? The next issue of your basketball mag is not out until Monday so stop harassing me … by the way, who this pretty girl you've brought along with you? Hey there cutie, I'm Ken."

Two pick spots appeared on Sunny's face as she looked wide-eyed at 'Ken,' unconsciously doing her 'edging' thing and moving closer to Mitsui.

"A-ano, I'm Sunny Takahashi. Please t-to meet you." 

"Sunny eh? Cool name! So Mitsui's got himself a girlfriend since last week I saw him? I've never heard him talk about anything other than basketball, so you must be pretty special!"

Pink spots turned bright red.

"Okay Ken, go back to playing on the computer or chatting on the phone – things you store assistances seem to be paid to do."

"That sure sounds like you're questioning my working performance! Now I'll _have_ to prove my innocence, and personally guide you through the store and help you find whatever it is you're here for ne?" Ken replied, grinning down right evilly.

Biting back a groan, Mitsui knew he had practically asked for that one! 

"Argh. You win, I take my opinions back. Now leave us alone and maybe we'll buy something!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go back to the counter and the magazine I was reading. But feel free to ask for help anytime. Actually just give me a holler and I'll be _right _there, in a blink, really!" 

"Yeah, yeah."

Mitsui quickly steered Sunny to the back of the store where the selection of basketballs were displayed. As they walked, he leaned down to whisper in her ears.

"Don't even say his name quietly. He's curious and nosy enough at the moment to come running to us if we so much as whisper it aloud. And it'll be hard to try and get rid of him again!"   

"You two seem to know each other quite well, do you spend a lot of time here?" Sunny also whispered her question, worried that the mere mention of Ken would conjure him next to them. She thought him nice, but was a little uncomfortable with his teasing. 

"Yeah. I buy all my basketball mags here and hand around a lot when there's time to kill." Shrugging his shoulders, Mitsui turned his attention to the assorted basketballs laid out on racks in front of them.

"Well Sunny-girl? See any that you like?" He smiled down on her awe face, she obviously had not been exposed much to the world of basketball.

"Wow. There are so many different brands, colours and even different sizes!" Sunny replied, a little overwhelmed by the choices. She had rarely ever been allowed to buy something that she had really wanted in the past - as often these things such as the bright beach ball when she was 9, had some association with the things that she was missing out on due to her health. Her parents thought it was best that she avoided any reminders that would probably only serve to upset her, or else evoke certain ideas. To her though, it only made her sadder, that such little things were yet still unattainable …. But right now, she did have that choice, and right now, she really, really did want a basketball!

=And it's all thanks to Mitsui-san.=

"Do you play a lot back in Australia?"

Sunny looked up at Mitsui. 

"No …. actually I don't play at all. I, used to be sick a lot and wasn't allowed to do anything too strenuous. I loved taking walks, everywhere, but that was really my limit. Everything I know about the game, I read from books and Onii-chan's letters."

=She sounds really wistful .. But then I sure as hell would if I was her!=

"You're okay now? Sure look real healthy to me there. Maybe if you're free next Saturday we could meet up, shoot a few hoops and muck around with your new ball, what do you think?"

Play some basketball? And another meeting with Mitsui again, so soon? She flashed a big smile, one that showed her right dimple deeply, and nodded her head with conviction.

"I would really like that! Maybe some of your shooting skills would rub off me as well!" 

"Of course you need to get the ball first ne? Here, try this one." 

Mitsui slowly threw a ball at her, which she managed to catch without hurting anyone including herself, to her relief. Looking at the ball in her hand, it has the normal colouring of a dark orange with black linings. Stroking it gently with one hand though, she did notice that it was of a good quality and well made. 

"Throw it back at me or bounce it around a little and see how that feels. You could usually tell whether it's the right one for you that way." Mitsui commented.

Taking his advice, she threw the ball at him, if a little too much to the right though he still caught it with ease. When he returned it she tried bouncing the ball around. Though a little clumsy and not all that successful there, she was having fun just trying. Bouncing it one last time, she squealed in delight as she managed to catch it this time. 

"I would like this one Mitsui-san. I think we'll do well together!"

=Oh really? The ball and her or me and her?=

"Okay, that one it is."

Walking up to the counter where Ken was indeed flipping through a sports magazine, Mitsui whipped his wallet out and paid for it. 

"Ano, Ken-san. Don't worry about a bag for the ball, I think I would like to hold it." Sunny spoke up as she notices Ken reaching for a plastic bag. She wanted to make sure that it wasn't going to disappear on her.   

"No problems. Here you go Sunny! Enjoy." Ken replied as he handed the ball over to her.

Noticing her touch of possessiveness to the ball, Mitsui had an idea.

"Oi, Ken. Can we borrow a black marker for a minute?"

"Ah, yeah sure. Hang for a minute."

Rumbling through the draws, he mumbled out to them.

"I have a permanent blue, a non-toxic black … and a dodgy looking white one."

"Yeah, the permanent one would do .. you can stop looking now and come out from under the counter."

"There are some really crazy shaped paper clips down there as well! Dad must have been in one of his 'moods' when he got them! Anyway, here's the marker."

"Okay Sunny. Here, sign your name on the basketball and then it'll be officially yours."

Her eyes lit up at the idea. Reaching for the marker, she studied the ball a moment before carefully signing her name on an orange patch. Done, she lifted the ball out in front of her to admire her handy work. Something suddenly occurred to her and flushing a little, she gathered up her courage. 

"Mitsui-san, ah, would you like to sign my basketball as well? Since, you, well got it for me and everything?" She asked him tentatively, not quite meeting his eyes. 

"Me?" He looked genuinely surprised at her request. "Yeah, alright. I am a soon to be famous player after all, eh?" He joked to cover his own embarrassment over the 'flattery,' though he was also feeling abnormally pleased as well.  

Taking the marker and the ball she offered, he scribbled his signature under hers. With both there names lying closely by each other, it had an overall 'right' look to it in both their opinions – although of course none voiced it aloud.  

=Yep. I definitely like the look of that.=

Returning the marker to Ken – who had watched the whole exchange like it was a television show that had just concluded the way he wanted it to – and who was now wearing a big grin on his face.

"You two drop by to visit again ne?" Ken called out as they walked out the door – a little too eagerly – as if anticipating what the next episode would bring.

Shooting him a frown and a 'look,' not that it was helping much from the way Ken was still grinning back at him, Mitsui allowed the door to swing close gently behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Japanese Words                                **

Ano:                             Um                                                       

Arigatou gozaimasu:      Thank-you very much

Baka:                           Idiot/Moron                              

Do'aho:                        Idiot/Moron

Dono:                           Miss                                         

Gomen:                        Sorry                                                                

Ja:                                See-ya/Bye

Kitsune:                        Fox

Nani:                            What

Onii-chan:                     Brother

Tensai:                          Genius

Note That:                    'Beaded Eyes'      =      **.  .      **

**Hanamichi's Nicknames**

Gori:                             Akagi (gorilla)

Megane-kun:                Kogure (four-eyes)

Micchy:                        Mitsui

Ryochin:                       Ryota

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


	9. Ch8. The Other Half

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 8**

Outside, the air had become considerably more crisp and sharp. 

Rubbing his hands together to keep them from freezing off, Mitsui looked at Sunny to see how she was doing. 

=If she _is_ cold …. ah shoot, I will offered her my jacket - and I'll look like I'm bloody damn warm and fine in my t-shirt at that …=   

To his surprise though, Sunny was just great. Looking up at him she even asked in child-like hopefulness 

"Ice-cream?" 

*Beaded Eyes* (Mitsui)

=Eh?=

"Ice-cream? Ice-cream? Ice-cream?" Sunny bounced on her heels, excited over the idea.

"Ah? Yeah, okay, okay. You obviously don't think it's too cold for that! Anyway, shopping didn't take as long as I thought it would - most girls I know usually take forever choosing things to buy."

" .… have you many girlfriends in the past than Mitsui-san?" Sunny suddenly popped, flushing bright red when she noticed him turning to stare at her, surprised that she'd asked. And she couldn't blame him - she was surprised herself! It had merely been a thought, one that she wasn't suppose to voice aloud …. 

=Sunnnnnny!=

"Nah, not a whole lot if that's what you're asking."f3 Mitsui answered thoughtfully, "Basketball has always been my everything ….. even during the time I strayed from the team, I had felt that deep down."

"Oh …. so you're probably not thinking about getting into a relationship with anybody right now ….' When Mitsui looked at her again, his eyebrows raised and a tug of a smile on his lips, she _knew_ she had done it again. Her eyes widen in horror, and her mouth formed a silence 'O.'

=No, no, no.=

Laughing at her reaction, he's eyes twinkled again. 

"It would depend on_ who _it's with … now let's get those ice-creams so you would stop talking out aloud and embarrassing yourself, ne." 

Pulling her along, they continued the rest of the way without another word. 

Mitsui was just happy to smile to himself, smug and in a somewhat very good mood.  

Sunny, just wanting to keep quite.

----------------

At the ice-cream café, Mitsui and Sunny chose two seats by the window. It was facing the park so they had a good view of the outside. 

Settling down, they looked at the menu.

"Hmm, think I need some coffee. I didn't wake up in time for breakfast." Mitsui commented as he ran his eyes down the 'Beverage' section.

Sunny nodded, but didn't verbally reply. 

"Oi, Sunny-girl. You're not really going to stay silence for the rest of the day a you?" Mitsui asked, lowering his menu to look at her. She peered back over her menu, but still didn't say anything.

"C'mon. Speak to me, _speak to me_! I promise I won't laugh if you make any more blunders – I actually answered the other one!" He continued. "If you don't talk to me soon, I'll have to do something crazy like … talk to Mr. Bug, crawling on the other side of the window here." 

He pointed to a 'ladybird' walking along the window. Suddenly it spread its wings and took off. Mitsui quickly pretended to looked crest-fall as his 'friend' ditched him. 

Enough to make her laugh.

"You're so silly! Of course I'm going to talk. I doubt I'll last very long being quiet anyhow! Now stop distracting me for a bit while I concentrate on picking something to eat." Sticking her tongue out at him on impulse, she returned to the list of 'Deluxe Ice- Cream.

A waitress soon approached them. Smiling she asked, "Can I take your orders?"

Sunny gestured for Mitsui to go first, she was still deciding between two types.

"Can I get a coffee - mocha, and a regular cup of chocolate ice-cream thanks."

"Sure." The waitress turned to Sunny, her pen poised over her pad ready to write.

"Ah …. Can I get a _large_ serve of chocolate/raspberry deluxe, with nuts, waffle and cherries please!"

As the waitress walked awake, Sunny looked up to see Mitsui's brows rise at her order – though he was grinning. 

Smile back a little sheepishly, she simply replied. 

"I like my ice-cream.' 

"No kidding."

--------

As they sat there eating their ice creams, Mitsui and Sunny talk just about everything, not noticing the time pasting away.f4

--------

_Insisting _on taking the bill, Mitsui paid for their treats. Sunny particularly feeling guilty as she licked on the cone she was holding – a honey crunch and banana special. She had ordered it after she was done with her deluxe, not realizing that Mitsui would be so hardheaded about the bill. He even held her ball for her, so she could concentrate on eating the cone. 

=Sign=

Outside the café now, he looked at her face, filled with guilt all over and laughed. Patting her head affectionately, he cheerfully said to her.

"Don't worry about it Sunny-girl! I'll manage – it's only two ice creams after all! Now get back to eating that thing with your usual enthusiasm!"

Nodding, she went right back on devouring her cone. Only stopping long enough to ask where they were now heading too.

"Well, was there anywhere else you wanted to go?" Mitsui ask right back.

"Hmm. I think I might need to start heading back now. I said to Onii-chan that I'll be back right after shopping!"

"Kogure's keeping an eye out eh?" Mitsui grimace at the thought. "Okay then, I walked you back – if you don't mind?"

"No. Of course not." She had enjoyed the day and was willing to prolong it in anyway herself. "It's, it's just through the park here."

=Am I being too obvious? Hmm, he's not likely to know that it's the 'long' way home, so I guess it doesn't matter!= 

Dismissed her doubts, she started happily towards the park. 

And Mitsui, smart as he was, didn't mention anything to her. That she was living at Kogure's place. That Kogure was good friends with him, being on the same team that they were. That Mitsui had of course, been to Kogure's house a few times and knew perfectly well there was two ways of getting to the place – the short and _long_ way at that ….

----------------

Walking along each, there were about halfway through the park when some ducks playing in a large pond distracted Sunny. Having finished her ice cream a long time ago (very fast), she was free to run up to edge of the water and flap both hands in enthusiasm. 

"Look Mitsui-san, that duck just dunked the other one!"

The way she was swinging her arms and straining forward on her toes to get a closer look - he knew that it was only a matter of seconds before she tipped over. True to his words, she started to sway violently.

"Ah, ahhh," Sunny cried as she wobbled about, trying desperately to regain her balance. Quickly coming up next to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Might want to be a little more cautious next time?" Mitsui said in a tone that suggested he might be addressing a 3-year old, "You sure have a way when it comes to accidents!"

She looked at him, slightly disgruntled over the remark.

"Is that your way of telling me you think I'm clumsy? HA! Well I already know that, so there!" She retorted (-.-).

Then it occurred to her that he had just 'saved' her and had yet to be thanked.

=…….=

"Oh yeah Mitsui-san. Thanks for uh, helping me. I wouldn't haven't wanted to fall in the pond today of all days!" Sunny said, referring to the weather. 

It was cold earlier, but now it was getting close to freezing as the wind blew harder. Maybe it had to do with the ice creams they consumed as well.

"It's alright, saving people from disasters is just something I do from time to time." He winked boyishly at her. "Talking about the weather, we better get you back before it gets dark!"  

The sky was now fully covered with huge gray clouds. Look like there may be a storm brewing, and the sunlight were rapidly fading. 

Nodding in agreement, Sunny prepared to head back to the path when she realized that Mitsui hadn't let go of her hand yet. Squeezing her hand gently, she confirmed that yes, their hands were still clasped together.

=Ohmigosh! What do I do?=

Deciding that it was best to remain still and see what he'll do, she didn't react. But then neither did he, and she wondered whether they would be stuck here like this for the rest of the night – not that she _really_ minded. 

Another minute ticked by and she was starting to get comfortable in her position when Mitsui suddenly started towards the path again, pulling her along, hands still grasp together. 

They walked for a little while like this. Not speaking to each other.

=I wondering whether he realizes that he's holding my hand?? May be he doesn't??=

She wanted to ask him what this meant, but couldn't work up the nerve to. What if he really didn't notice that, that was her hand in his?? Cautiously she squeezed his hand again.

=Remember me? Remember me?=

He still didn't respond, and now getting frustrated, Sunny frowned and squeezed again, only this hard. 

=Ha! Ignore that!=

That finally got her a reaction; Mitsui glanced down at her with an inquiring-bored sort of look, although there was a hint of a smile.

"Yes Sunny-girl? Something you want?"

Now with him actually _looking_ at her, the frustration along with her nerves left her, and she only managed to stammer out, 

"You have my, uh, hand in yours."

"I know." 

"Well?!? Aren't you going to do something about it??!" She growled, her frustration coming back full force at his dismissing response. She was practically on the verge of a nervous breakdown, while him, he was just dandy thank-you very much!

Finally the smile that has been threatening to surface, appeared on his lips. 

"You can always pull away."

Not knowing how to reply, cause she didn't _really_ want to pull away - even her embarrassment was not enough of a reason, she continued to look at him.

"Don't look at me – I have no plans of pulling away." He replied, somewhat more seriously now, though the smile was still there.

=Oh. Well in that case ….=

Feeling somewhat better, a warm tingling feeling inside her at his words, Sunny started to walk again, Mitsui beside her. The two still hand in hand. 

----------------

Reaching the gate to the house, they finally let go of each other. 

"I leave you here - Kogure probably feels the need to 'talk' to me and I'm hoping to avoid him - at least 'til Monday."

"Ah, okay .. then." Sunny, was suddenly feeling mighty unsure of herself. She didn't even know what to do with hands anymore, now that it was all hers again.

"I call later tonight – just promise me you'll try to pick it up before Kogure gets to it?"

Smiling at that, Sunny nodded at Mitsui reassuringly, "I'll do my best."

"Talk to you later than Sunny-girl."

"Bye Mitsui." 

They stood for a moment longer, and then Sunny headed to the house. Watching her, he waited until she was inside before quickly heading off. In case of a certain confrontation. 

As he walked down the streets, he smiled at how well the day went. He hadn't been certain of a lot of things that seems to have worked out fine after all. In his opinion, defiantly for the best.

*Plop, Plop*

Two fat raindrops hit on the forehead. Looking up at the sky, he realized that it was starting to rain. Ha! He knew it would rain later on today – he was right after all. 

*Plop, Plop. Plop*

=Damn. Now why was I so happy about it raining again? Must be a loose screw somewhere in me.=

Walking a little faster, he snuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

=And to think that my Sunny-girl is not even around with her umbrella. My Sunny-girl. Hmmm, it has a nice ring to it, that.=  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**f3: Despite the anime implying that Mitsui weren't ever involved in that way with any girls – too intent of a basketball player and the whole gangster mess up thing. But c'mon, with his looks, talent, etc., I think there had to be some relationships, if only a little. Personally it seems to me, he has that potential 'playboy' nature =)**

**f4:** Know I cheated a bit here, but think I'm developing things and their 'date' too slow again! Sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Japanese Words                                **

Ano:                             Um

Arigatou gozaimasu:      Thank-you very much

Baka:                           Idiot/Moron                              

Do'aho:                        Idiot/Moron

Dono:                           Miss                                         

Gomen:                        Sorry                                                                

Ja:                                See-ya/Bye

Kitsune:                        Fox

Nani:                            What

Onii-chan:                     Brother

Tensai:                          Genius

Note That:                    'Beaded Eyes'      =      **.  .      **

**Hanamichi's Nicknames**

Gori:                             Akagi (gorilla)

Megane-kun:                Kogure (four-eyes)

Micchy:                        Mitsui

Ryochin:                       Ryota

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

  


* * *


	10. Ch9. Snapshots

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Author's note:

Timing of my story and the Shohoku's Inter-School matches are a little off, as I'm unsure of the time lapses between their games, etc. If you could help put me back on track – please do!

And to Chan, Ishi and any others who have been questioning Sunny death as the eventual ending to my story – you know, putting such ideas in my head may not be a good thing =P Seriously though, I must admit that this has occurred to me, but all I can say is that you'll just have to hang in there to find out – don't worry, it wont be long now, my fic is finally coming to its end soon. 

Know I'm probably starting to grate on some nerves, but must once again thank the readers and reviewers for my story – it all means a lot to me.

Jt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            --         Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 9**

In an act to protect their privacy, Mitsui and Sunny were both happy to keep their relationship quiet – not a secrecy, just quiet. No one counted on Hanamichi overhearing the 'talk' between Kogure and Mitsui in the locker room though, and with a wicked gleam in his eyes the news soon spread like fire. 

----------------

SNAPSHOT – DURING PRACTICE:

"Hey Micchy, look! It's Sunny-dono!!"

Ignoring the outburst, Mitsui aimed, jumped and shot in the three-point ball. Upon landing, he turned with a smirk to face Hanamichi. 

"That's not going to work anymore – not after that first time, you baka!"

"HAHAHA. I don't need tricks like that to win you Micchy. I just think its funny, is all! …. Ryochin, look! Look! Ayako-dono! …… HAHAHA."

"Shut-up Hana!" A red-faced Ryota yelled back. "Teme .."

----------------

Despite the way things turned out, the new couple were happy and took all the teasing and back slapping into stride. Spending most of their time together, it was not in them to go all lovey-dovey with each other but you could always count on seeing one and knowing that the other was close by.

----------------

SNAPSHOT – AKAGI'S HOUSE:

"Hey Rukawa! Wake up! We're meant to be studying, why do you think Akagi called this a study group?"

Shaking him a little more roughly, Sunny continued.

"C'mon! Akagi's not going to be happy, and it _is_ his house! If he killed you off and buried you in the backyard, no ones gonna know any better .. except me of course – but I wont be saying anything cause I'm annoyed with you myself at the moment .."

= #%$& .. Zzzz = 

*Shake, Tug, Shake*

=Would she stop her shaking me? And she thinks I'm annoying.=

Shooting her his famous ice-look, though once again he noticed it didn't affect her the slightest, Rukawa finally straighten up a little and turned his beaded eyes down to the open textbook in front of him. 

Noting Rukawa's attention again, Sunny went back to _trying_ to explain to him the concept of sleep patterns and its variety of effects (ironic ne?). Halfway through her explanation though she was interrupted yet again – this time by Hanamichi, who was also studying with them as they were in the same class and learning the same things. 

"I don't get it Sunny-dono, and I'm a tensai! You must be the one teaching it all wrong!!"

Suddenly Mitsui appeared out of nowhere, and knocked Hanamichi on the head. 

"Owww! Teme, Micchy. Where did you come from??" 

----------------

And as the month proceeded, Mitsui and Sunny grew closer together and life was wonderful.

----------------

SNAPSHOT – AT SCHOOL:

*Ding, Ding*

Lunch was over and Sunny was late for class. Grabbing the books she had just taken out from the library, she quickly headed to her homeroom - but due to her usual luck, or was it just her? a small distance away from the door, she somehow managed to trip over her own feet and .. (sign) .. fall. Muttering to herself, words she had heard Mitsui say when he was frustrated and didn't know she was listening, Sunny went about to gathering her scattered books. Before she could pick herself up though, she felt someone heaved her up from behind.

"Little Miss Clumsy at it again, I see!"

Her face lit up as she recognized his voice. 

"Mitsui! Don't you have class? You're not skipping again are you?" 

Too happy to sound entirely disapproving though, it only made Mitsui laugh.

"No. I'm just going to be a little late. By the way, I hope you didn't pick up those things you were saying from me. Hate to have corrupted you .. and hate to have Kogure's kill me with another one of his 'talks.'"

"Ooo. Oniichan can be scary ha?" She teased right back. "So anyway, what are you doing here?"

Mitsui suddenly pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her. It was her 'fuzzy friend' – a small pink fluff ball with two eyes, two ears and a nose stuck to it – and usually hanging from her school bag. 

"You dropped it this morning, just after you headed to class. I was going to wait 'til after school, but hey, who knows when you might be needing it eh?"

Raising an eyebrow, she shot him 'the look.' 

"Yare, yare. I just wanted to see you alright. And anyway, I'm a guy! I can't have your 'Fluff-Fluff' around with me - It's humiliating."

Laughing, she grabbed Fluff-Fluff.

"Thank-you Mitsui."

"Anytime. Now you get to class or else the teachers gonna yelled at you, and then you'll yell at me and make it out as my fault! I'll see you after school."

"Alright." Sunny replied, and allowed him to tweak her nose before he ran off - even though it did annoyed her that. 

Ahh, self-scarifying love. 

----------------

SNAPSHOT – BASKETBALL RING:

"If you can get that ball in from where you are, I'll give you something." Mitsui winked at her, and smiled cockily.

Dribbling the ball carefully, she edged her way to the ring. 

Seeing an opening, Mitsui reached to steal it – when Sunny stumbled and he reached to steady her instead. Though it was not done on purpose, she grasped the opportunity. Side-stepping him, she headed for the ring and went to shoot. 

Sailing across, the ball hit the rim of the hoop before falling in.

"Yay! Yay! I got it in, I won!!" Sunny jumped up and down, her arms flung out to embrace the glory of it all.

Shaking his head, Mitsui pretended to look disgruntled.  

"That was unfair! I demand a rematch!"

Too happy and excited with her accomplishment though, Sunny pretended not to hear him. And started to do a jiggled round and round him, still crying out "Yay! Yay!"

Amused, and since her shooting skills _were _improving, he finally admitted defeat.

"Yeah, okay, okay. You win – now stop that!" 

Laughing with her, he walked to the sideline and sat down. She followed, collapsing beside him. 

Exhausted, but not enough to make her forget, she quickly confronted him.

"So where's my present? Present, present, present."

Smiling, he reached over to his bag and pulled it out. 

"Here you go – its not much, just something I picked up and thought you might like."

In his hand was a small crystal pendent. Shaped as two sunflowers growing together, it was coloured with bright strokes of a water-base paint. 

Taking it from him, she held it gently, but firmly in her hands.

"Thank-you so much – It's beautiful."

Flinging her arms around him, she hugged him tight. Hoping he knew how much this all meant to her.      

----------------

SNAPSHOT – THE PARK:

It was a nice breezy afternoon in the park that Saturday. 

Lying against a big shady tree, Sunny leaned back on Mitsui as they watched a little boy play with his big Labrador. The boy and the dog rolled around the grass as the parents watched on from their picnic spot.

"I'm surprised that dog doesn't squish the boy flat, considering his size." Mitsui commented lazily.

"Gee isn't that romantic of you!" Snuggling up to him, she smiled as she continued to watch the boy and his dog. "I think they're cute."

They sat like that, in comfortable silence for a moment longer. It was Mitsui who broke the quiet again. There had been something on his mind of late and he needed to ask. 

"Sunny? How are things between you and Rukawa?"

Ignorant to his concern, she answered enthusiastically.

"Really great! We're _almost_ friends now. I mean he doesn't completely ignore me anymore, and he hardly shoots me those icy-looks!"

"Ah .. that's good. Maybe like you said, all he really need is someone annoying enough to force him out of that barrier of his." 

Wrinkling her nose, she swatted lightly on Mitsui's arm.

"I said he needed a FRIEND!! And he does not think I'm annoying!!"

"……."

Silence again. And it was during that moment of quietness it finally occurred to Sunny, that despite his attempt to hide it from her, Mitsui sounded a little .. troubled.

"Mitsui?"

"Hm?"

"I know there's been rumors going round bout things between me and Ruakwa – just cause I'm making an effort to become friends with him! But it's not like that at all."

Turning around, Sunny faced Mitsui – her expression was serious, more so than the usual. He was touched at how worried she was about him. And greatly reassured.

"I really like you, you know .." At that, Sunny's cheeks went pink, her nose went pink and her ears turned pink as well. Dropping her voice to almost a whisper, and her eyes to his chest, she continued with her confession. "I think I love you."

With a gently hand on her cheek, he turned her to face him once again. The expression on his face was just as serious.

"Don't worry Sunny-girl. I love you too."

Taking advantage of her dreamy state, he lowered his head and kissed her. 

----------------

But as in life, there are its ups and downs, and nothing wonderful and worth having ever runs a smooth or easy path. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Japanese Words                                **

Ano:                             Um

Arigatou gozaimasu:      Thank-you very much

Baka:                           Idiot/Moron                              

Do'aho:                        Idiot/Moron

Dono:                           Miss                                         

Gomen:                        Sorry                                                                

Ja:                                See-ya/Bye

Kitsune:                        Fox

Nani:                            What

Onii-chan:                     Brother

Tensai:                          Genius

Note That:                    'Beaded Eyes'      =      **.  .      **

**Hanamichi's Nicknames**

Gori:                             Akagi (gorilla)

Megane-kun:                Kogure (four-eyes)

Micchy:                        Mitsui

Ryochin:                       Ryota

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


	11. Ch10. ........

SUNNY DREAMS 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Author's note:

Very sorry for the severe negligence of my fic. Most of you guys more than likely would have forgotten the story by now, I know! Really am sorry O.O  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Key

            ""         Speech

*          Actions

            =          Thoughts

            ~          Break   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 10**

Though it was already morning the lamps aligning the footpaths continued to flicker, lighting up the dim streets. It was a dark day as heavy gray clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun almost completely. 

The bell had yet to ring at Shohoku High but students could already be seen scattering into the school building, holding their bags tightly against them as the wind picked up. 

Stopping close to the building's entrance, Sunny clutched at her heart until she felt the pang of pain fade. This wasn't the first time it had happened during the past few weeks, the occurrence although infrequent were consistent. Usually it was just a small squeeze of the heart or else a brief burning sensation - nothing to alarm the others about yet …. but just as a precaution, Sunny reached into her bag for her pills and quickly swallowed them.

"You okay?"

Surprised had Sunny snapping around .. to find Rukawa beside her.     

"Morning Rukawa!"

His stony expression did not change the least, however he did managed to nod ever so slightly in acknowledgement - and from him that _was_ saying a lot!

Watching him, Sunny noticed his eyes narrowing ever so briefly at the bottle of pills still held in her hands, reminding her of his unanswered question. It warmed her that he did care in his own way, just like she'd know he always had deep down. But not wanting to worry him, she subtly tried to shove the bottle of evidence back into her bag as she beamed a smile.  

"I'm okay. I, ah, it's nothing. But thanks for asking."

Looking down at her, it was obvious to him she was hiding something, but then if that was all she was willing to reveal who was he to say otherwise. After all he didn't really care - yet something nagged at him and he stood there one moment longer looking at her (and contradicting himself), before finally shoving his hands into his pant pockets and walking through the entrance without another word. 

Smiling to herself at what was considered as an exchanged of friends between her and Rukawa, Sunny quickly hurried after him – all previous worries forgotten. 

"Wait for me!!"

Catching up, she fell into step with him and immediately chattered away. And despite his usual unresponsiveness, Rukawa made no move to leave her behind as they made their way to class.

"Did you watch that show on last night? Hehe, it was sooooo funny!! Especially when the bunny started to dance ….." 

And wasn't it so like these two, to have not once noticed in all that time, the girls staring at them. Some had just been standing around, while most were fans that had been rushing up to catch a glimpse of their beloved Rukawa. All stood speechless, eyes goggled as they watched in utter amazement to Rukawa acknowledging the existence of a girl and treated her, well, almost nice!

=Who does that girl thinks she is??!=

No one noticed either, the angry eyes of one girl.

-----------------

As soon as she opened the door to the roof, she spotted him – asleep, of course.

Creeping up to him, she shook him hard once and then jumped away. As if on cue, his arm swung out but missed her.

=Ha! So predictable, that guy.=

"RUKAWA!! Wake up!! Time to wake up!!"

Somehow she managed to pierce through his hazy state and he mentally flinched at the registration of her voice. 

"RU-KA-WA! RU-KA-WA!"

For someone so small, she sure made a racket. Slowly he sat up and glared at her, irritated to say the least. 

Plodding down, she looked innocently at him. 

Rukawa eyes narrowed.

Swallowing her giggles when she saw his face darken, she quickly spoke up. 

"It's a good thing you're awake. I bought you lunch and you can't exactly eat it asleep now right?"

Pulling out a couple of wrapped sandwiches from her bag, she offered him one. When he made not action to take it, she dumped it onto his lap instead and well that was that. Picking it up he slowly unwrap it and took a bite, noting that it tasted okay he continued to eat.

"… I was meant to have lunch with Mitsui today, but the teacher made him stay back in class – I think he forgot to do his homework again … anyway, by that time Haruko and Hanamichi had also disappeared on me."

*munch, munch, gobble*   

"So I decided to come up and look for you, and you know what? I think we should have lunch more often! At least this way I can make sure you're eating properly – you're too skinny as it is!"

=Skinny??=

Having finished the sandwich in three bites, he lay back down on the ground and stared up at the dark cloudy sky, letting Sunny's voice drifted past him – in other words, tuning out. She didn't mind, and maybe it was because she allowed him to be that he considered her as a friend in part. 

-----------------

"Shit! Look, isn't that her and Rukawa??"

All five heads turned towards the roof.

"Yeah, and it looks like they're having lunch together!"

"Haha! And to think he wouldn't even speak to you Kass! Ouch, that must hurt."

"What do you mean Yoko, I don't think Rukawa even knows Kass exist! HAHA, now _that's_ really gotto hurt!"

"SHUT UP, both of you!" Flicking her long blond hair back, Kass's eyes gleamed dangerously. Looking back to the roof, she clenched her teeth. "Who the hell does she think she is??! A stupid shy mousy thing and she thinks to compete with me – oh pleaseee."

"Yeah, well Kass. In case you didn't noticed, _she's_ the one up there with him, not you. _She's_ also the one he's chummy with most of the time."

"Oh poor, poor Kass. The one's person she's been chasing for so long now and he won't have her. Aww."

And with that, the four girls all broke out into laughter. 

Walking up to the one who had made the last comment, Kass slapped her hard across the face and the glared at the rest. 

Their laughter ended abruptly. 

Though it was fun to finally see Kass not being able to get something she'd wanted, they knew better than to cross her when she was in her foul mood. She was a spoiled little rich girl and downright vicious during her tantrums. 

"If I don't get him, than let me make it clear – nor does she. No one makes a fool out of me!"

A hard glint appeared in her eyes as she smiled. 

"I'm going to teach that Sunny a lesson."

Turning on the heels of her expensive leather shoes, she stalked off. 

Shrugging, the four others hesitated for a moment longer before they too, followed her.

=Here we go again.=

------------------

Keeping her eyes on the ground as she made her way to the gym, Sunny was careful to avoid stepping on any cracks, having been taught by her mother as a child that to do so would bring bad luck. Not that she was all that superstitious, it was more a game to pass time.

"So here you are Sunny!"

Missing a step, her foot landed on a small crack.

=Arrggh.=

Despite her slight irritation, Sunny managed to stop herself from frowning as she looked up at the girl who had called out.

=I don't know her=

But that wasn't surprising since Sunny generally didn't talk to anyone else outside the basketball team except for classmates Haruko and Youhei. What piped her curiosity was that the girl knew her name and obviously wanted something. Studying the girl, Sunny couldn't seem to help but feel something similar to dislike to the girl - it was her face, almost false angelic. Trying to shake off the feeling though, since it was unfair to judge someone she didn't recognize, Sunny gathered up her courage and smiled hesitantly at the girl.

"Ah, hello. Was, I mean, uh, can I help you? You called for me?"

"Ah, um, ah" The girl cruelly mimicked Sunny. "God you're pathetic! The only reason Rukawa talks to you is probably cause he feels sorry for you!"

Subconsciously clutching the sunflower pendent hanging from a chain around her neck, she took a step back, what of her courage quickly fading. Suddenly noticing the coldness in the air around her, Sunny felt a prick of danger run along the back of her neck.  

"W-who a you? I don't understand–"

"I'm Kass, and you know exactly what this is all about. Don't play oh-I'm-so-innocent with me, bitch!! Why anyone would choose someone like you over me is beyond my reasons – but I won't have it! No, I won't have it!" 

Looking at Sunny in the eye, Kass eyes filled with outraged – "No one steals what's rightfully mine." 

Shock at the anger and resentment 'Kass' was directing at her, Sunny couldn't seem to think straight. What was going on? Nothing was making sense. Grabbing her bag tight against her, as if to deflect Kass's verbal with it, Sunny tried to calm the fear that was growing bigger and bigger inside of her.  

"I haven't stole–"

Sunny's voice died on her lips as she realized that it was no longer just Kass, but four other girls surrounding her. And they were in a deserted corner of the school ground; school having finished fifteen minutes ago and all the student having gone home. 

"Scared? You should be! This is what you get for crossing me of all people! Listen carefully Sunny, we may both be exchange students, but I've been here longer - Rukawa's belongs to _me_. And I'd better not see you any where near him again. _Ever_." 

As the sound of Kass's crude laughter washed over Sunny, pain suddenly gripped at her heart.  Proving to be the straw that broke the camels back, panic overwhelmed her and something inside snapped. It was too much like last time, the horrible echoing laugh, the pain, when her life had been forced to a stop.

=It's happening again.=  

Sunny broke out in cold sweat that sent her shivering. 

=No. No. Stop it!=

Time stood still for Sunny. Kass's vicious attacks slowly faded into the background, as her unhappy past school years took shaped.

_=Why are they picking on me again? Is it because I'm different, because I'm always sick? It's not my fault!! I don't want to be sick anymore!=_

_=Scared. So scared. They're approaching me, why won't those girls just leave me alone?=_

_=No, I don't have any money!! Go away, please just go away!!=_

Her ears roared and her heart accelerated as she felt the overwhelming fear of her past, of her present.

=Stop calling me names, I haven't stolen anything from you ….=

=_Stop calling me names, I haven't got any money _….=

_She could see herself crying in terror as she sat there on the grassy patch. No one came to help her as the school bullies close in on her._

_=Why won't anyone help me?1?Please, please!=_

----------------

Feeling victory at hand, Kass walked up to Sunny.

----------------

_The bully stopped in front of Sunny. Angry that Sunny really had nothing of value to hand over, she reached out to grab her hair._

Sunny could once again feel the pain that shot from her scalp. 

_The girl raised her free hand ready to bring it down on Sunny, but suddenly all Sunny could feel was the agonising pain squeezing at her heart._

=NO! Not again. Please, I don't want to be sick anymore. Help me, _anyone!=_

----------------

Stopping in front of Sunny, Kass frowned as she finally noticed Sunny state – she seemed to have frozen.

 "Hey? HEY! Stop play-acting!! Don't think you could ignore me you stupid -"

----------------

_The few unsuspecting students walked past, but none reached out to help. Averting their gazes, they hurried on, not wanting to be the next to be picked on and bullied. Sunny watched as they all past by, feeling the hope inside her die away as she fought to breath from the pain in her heart – then she saw him._

_=Mitsui!=_

_Wing at her, he smirked. "You can't give that easily Sunny-girl!"_

Still caught up in her memories, Sunny suddenly lashed out blindly at an unsuspecting Kass and drew blood - a small cut along her cheek. And for that one moment, Sunny broke through her memories and was once again aware of her surroundings. She was back at Shohoku High, and Kass was screaming about her face.

Then Kass raised a hand and brought it down hard across Sunny's face.

_The girl raised her free hand and brought it down on Sunny – and the pain in her heart became unbearable._

Everything went blank in Sunny's mind. Like the light of candle blown out, everything went dark. 

--------------- 

"Shit! What's wrong with her?"

"She's not responding!! Kass!! What have you done??"

"What do we do? That girl's broken down on us!!"

Slightly in panic herself, Kass looked at Sunny.

=Shit!=

Realizing how much trouble she was in, she backed out.

"C'mon, let's go! She's not worth it anyway!!"

With that, Kass quickly ran off, not once checking to make sure the others were behind her.

"Do we just leave that girl here? Shouldn't we call for someone?"

Yoko looked hesitantly at the girl as she sat curled up in the corner, conscious but like a doll, utterly unresponsive. 

"You crazy Yoko??! Let's get our of here, NOW!"

"Yeah. Lets move it you two! Shit. We're never gonna listening to that Kass no more, right!"

And with that, the four others left quickly. Not that Sunny noticed anymore.

------------------

"Hey, thanks for staying back and helping me out Kogure! Owe you one."

Mitsui swung his bag over his shoulders, as he and Kogure headed for the gym.

=Glad that's over! Now on with basketball – and Sunny!=

"No problems. I just hope Akagi's not going to be too mad with us for showing up so late!"

"Yeah. Took longer than I though it would – I can't believe I had to stay back and discussed homework with the teacher, _twice_ in one day! Talk about bad luck!"

The sky suddenly roared with thunder, the sky lighting up with flashes of lightening and it started to rain.  

Growling, Mitsui glared at the water soaking up into his uniform. 

"Great! Just what I needed to end this crappy day!"

"Now Mitsui, couldn't have been that bad! C'mon, since it's raining, lets hurried."

"Not bad??! Wanna hear it first? Could make the difference."

Watching Kogure *sweatdrop* in the drizzled, Mitsui finally gave up on his complaints.

"Yare, Yare. May as well get there quickly, Sunny's waiting." 

Grinning at the thought, Mitsui started to speed up – but after taking two steps, Mitsui suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it now Mitsui??" 

A little ahead, Kogure also stopped, exasperated as he peered at Mitsui through his watery glasses. 

And frowned as he watch the colour drained from his friend's face. 

"Mitsui? What's wrong?" 

Mitsui didn't hear Kogure, he couldn't hear anything except the roar in his ears and feel the fear the gripped him inside. Scanning the corner of the school ground with his eyes, he had no idea what he was looking for, yet continued to search almost desperately as the fear coiled itself more tightly inside of him. 

And then he saw her.  

Feeling a little panicky, Kogure quickly made his way towards Mitsui. But before he could reach him, Mitsui had taken off again.

"MITSUI!!" Suddenly picking up Mitsui's fear, Kogure hurried to follow. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

O.O  

Know that this chapter was much longer than the others, but hopeful you'd have stuck through it to the end .. thanks for reading! really!

Jt.


End file.
